So Obvious
by jessicalynn58
Summary: Jessica meets Alex, and they click instantly. Will it work? *REAL, EDITED verson of Kiss and Sell*


***Jessica POV***

**Today was the first day at my new school. It was the day I hoped would never come because I never wanted to be the new kid. Especially not on a Friday, or in the middle of the school year. **

**At my old school all the way back in Pennsylvania, I was the girl who knew everybody and everybody knew me. No guy that I liked ever liked me, but that didn't matter 'cause I had my friends. Now, my mom and my step dad Adam moved my brother Kaleb and me to somewhere in Maryland around Baltimore, and that means a new school. **

**I'm already over 20 minutes late for my first class, so that can't make a good impression on anyone. I run into my first class. The teacher stops talking, and looks at me. She is the normal teacher-type lady with the glasses down her nose and her boring clothes. **

"**Um…my name's Jessica Wesolowsky I'm new here. Is this World History?" I say. The teacher doesn't say anything, she just nods and points to a desk behind a boy with extremely tight skinny jeans, a Green Day shirt, Converses, tons of leather bracelets, and long, blondish-brown hair that looks like it was barely brushed this morning. **

**I sit down and flop my huge Blink-182 bag on the floor, he turns around, smiles a flirty smile at me, and then waves. I just smile and wave back. **

**The teacher must have noticed we weren't paying attention because she said "Mr. Gaskarth, please explain to Ms. Wesolowsky what we will be doing for the next couple of weeks." then she went back to writing something on the board. **

**Gaskarth, huh? Nice name, nice smile, and cute. Well, this could be a good thing. **

**He turns to me and puts out his hand. "The name's Gaskarth, Alex Gaskarth," he says. **

**I take his hand, "Well Mr. Gaskarth, mine's Jessica Wesolowsky, but you can call me Jess, nice to meet you." He puts on that flirty smile again, and I can tell he's nervous just by looking in those beautiful brown eyes of his. **

"**So we're working on Canada, do you have any idea about it?" **

"**Yeah kinda I play hockey, so you learn a lot about Canada when you play a Canadian sport." I say. **

**He giggles, which I think is practically the cutest sound I have ever heard. I guess he noticed my pins after I said the hockey thing because he pointed to the one that says 'Hockey players are bilingual, they speak English and Profanity' and said "Nice pin where'd you get it?" **

"**Oh, I think I got it at the Reebok store back in PA, it's one of my favorites." I say. **

"**So you play hockey, huh?" he says. **

"**Yeah, I've played since I was like 4. Hey, you know, since I'm new here and you're basically the only person I've talked to since I got here, would you mind showing me around?" I said, and as soon as it came out of my mouth, I felt my cheeks getting red. **

"**You know what?" he said, well asked. **

"**What?" I said, just wishing he would have answered my question. **

"**I'd love to." **

"**Thank you so much!" I say. **

"**Well, in return for showing you around, can you teach me some stuff about hockey?" **

"**Sure! I would love to! Plus, I have been **_**dying **_**to play since I got here! Are there any ice rinks around?" He thought for a minute, then he nodded. **

"**Yeah, there's one down around Lutherford, it's only about 30 minutes away, and I could drive us down-"he was cut off by our teacher **

"**Mr. Gaskarth, that should be enough time to explain all of the assignments. Ms. Wesolowsky, are you up to speed?" she says. I nod to her and sneak a peek up at Alex, who looks back at me worriedly. **

**I nod, and hand him a note. He sighs as he reads through my words 'Don't worry, I'm fine' I wrote 'Remember what I said? Come to my place after school and we can talk some more. The address is 410 Thomas Street, it's a white house, you can't miss it. Thanks so much for agreeing to show me around, XOXO Jess'. He turned around and that flirty smile made another appearance. **

**The next few hours dragged on and before I knew it I was at my house waiting for Alex. After about 15 minutes of waiting, I got bored, so I started to hang up my many different posters because I hated the color of my walls. I started with my hockey player posters first. There was Gretzky, then Brodeur, then Lemieux, then Barasso, then Letang, then Bourdon, and many others. Then I filled in the spaces on my wall with my band posters. I was just hanging up my last Green Day poster when the door bell rang. **


End file.
